Blood Lines
by zenlightning78
Summary: For Harry Potter and Hermione Granger an assignment during Potions in fifth year reveals secrets and betrayal. Labeled Dark wizards because of their heritage, they are thrown into Azkaban where they will uncover lies and bring about change to the world. Soul bond HP/HG fan fic.
1. Heritage

**Key:**

"word"-Normal speech

_'word'-thought_

_/word/-beast talk_

{word}-soul bond telepathy

**/word/-parseltongue**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings:**

Albus Dumbledore Bashing

Weasley Bashing

Murder

Slavery

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Heritage**

Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after his detention with Umbridge when he thought he heard his name spoken. He looked around and saw a door to an empty classroom slightly ajar with a light on inside. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry looked around the deserted corridor and then pulled out his invisibility cloak. Pulling it over himself, he slipped into the classroom and stopped dead when he saw Ron and Ginny Weasley with the headmaster. _What are they doing with the headmaster?_

"Miss Weasley have you been administering the love potion to Mr. Potter?"

"Yes headmaster. My mom taught me to make it over the summer. All the food we have been sending Potter over the summer has been laced with love potions keyed to me, loyalty and compulsion potions keyed to the Weasley family and yourself, as well as intelligence dampening potions. Mom's even been brewing the love potion to administer to that Mudblood Granger for Ron. She has also been getting packages of food from us."

"What about the fertility potion Miss Weasley? Any success?"

"Yes I made it before the Quidditch World Cup and after the events of that night I took it and slept with Potter. Madam Pomfrey says I'm about two and a half months along! Once the child is born, I will be able to marry Potter and become Mrs. Potter-Weasley and then we can kill him and take all his money and properties for ourselves like we originally planned the summer before Potter started his first year."

"Excellent Miss Weasley. You have done well so far with the potions and getting pregnant with the Potter bastard's spawn."

Harry had never thought that Ginny would trick him like that. He was a father! If that bitch thought she would get his money and raise his child then she was mistaken. But his thoughts were drawn back to the conversation when Ron spoke up.

"Headmaster, when do I get the Mudblood like promised?"

"Patience Mr. Weasley. You'll have the Mudblood in due time. Then she'll be yours to do with what you want since Muggles have no rights in the wizarding world."

Underneath his invisibility cloak, Harry felt a surge of anger and had to keep from cursing the three. He had never thought that Ron and Ginny would call Hermione a Mudblood or that they would use love potions on him and his best friend. He felt anger not only for himself but for Hermione as well. They had both been played for fools though Harry had to admit he was the bigger fool. _Malfoy was right. _If the Weasleys were planning to kill him then his entire friendship was a lie. Which meant that his 'chance' meeting with them at Kings Cross was a lie. He wondered if everyone in the Weasley family was out to steal his money and in the plot to kill him. He felt sick.

"Headmaster, Potter told me that he was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor in first year. Is that true?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is true Mr. Weasley. I confounded the hat to force it to put Mr. Potter into Gryffindor though sending Hagrid to him to teach him that all Slytherins are bad was a stroke of genius on my part. It made him not want to go into that house. Just as I made it put Miss Granger into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, Sirius Black into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, Peter Pettigrew into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff and Mr. Longbottom into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. Now why don't you two head back to your common room and get some sleep. Miss Weasley make sure you take care of Potter's child and I think you shouldn't play Quidditch anymore for the sake of the plan. Good night."

Harry watched the blood traitors leave. Sirius was supposed to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and the rat was supposed to be in Hufflepuff? He couldn't believe what he had heard. He turned his attention back to a man he had once respected as Dumbledore spoke.

"I will make Potter the next Dark Lord if he survives the fight with Tom and then have Potter's spawn kill him. Then I'll wipe out the Potter line for good when I kill Potter's spawn and I will be the leader of the light once again. It was easy to force Potter's wand to choose him. All it took was a little spell. He doesn't realize that I have been manipulating him all his life. I knew about the abuse he suffered and encouraged it. I needed him into a weapon to mould so he would die at the hands of Tom Riddle. Mr. Potter take off that invisiblity cloak and reveal yourself."

Too late, Harry realized that he had forgotten that Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks. He turned and tried to run only to be hit with a stunner in the back. He fell face forward to the ground and Dumbledore walked over to him and removed the cloak. "Now Mr. Potter I expect you heard everything? I can't have you saying anything to anyone about my plans. It's all for the Greater Good you see. Obliviate."

* * *

"Today we are going to brew a potion that if done correctly will show the blood status and family tree of each student in this room. For those dunderheads who don't understand," here Professor Snape looked at the Golden Trio, that means you will discover your heritage and ancestors. The potion is called the Familia Potion. Familiar is Latin for 'family and the parchment in front of you is where you will place three drops of the potion upon completion onto the parchment. There are three color levels. Red is Muggle, Green is half-blood, and Blue is Pureblood. If you are a Muggle you will see your name, parents and siblings. If you are a half-blood you will see your name, parents, siblings, grandparents and family crest. If you are a pureblood you will see your family crest, ancestor crest, and full family tree."

"Professor Snape?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"What happens if you don't brew the potion correctly?"

"Then the potion will be black and you will receive a zero for the assignment along with a week detention."

Harry was sitting with Hermione while Ron was sitting with Dean Thomas. Harry didn't know it but after he had been obviliated, the headmaster had taken him back to his common room and up to his bed in the fifth year boy's dormitory. Harry was eager to see what his results said. It would be a chance to learn about his family and discover his family crest. It took an hour to brew the potion and then it was time for the results of the potion. Harry put three drops of potion on the parchment as instructed and watched as it turned blue. He was shocked at the results. He was a half-blood, not a pureblood. He looked at the potion, thinking he had made a mistake but he hadn't. But then his eyes traveled to the top of the parchment and widended in shock. A green background with a silver snake and two crossed swords under it. It was Slytherin's crest.

"Let's see your family tree Potter," Professor Snape said and he grabbed it before Harry could stop him. He looked at it, then back at Harry and sneered at him. "Thought you'd make it look interesting did you Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to protest the unfair treatment but his mind was still in shock. Hermione put three drops on her parchment and it turned blue much to her and Harry's surprise. At the top of the parchment was a black and red checkered background with a phoenix and the Deathly Hallows. Snape snatched it out of her hands and enlarged both crests for the class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for cheating," Professor Snape said happily. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger you each receive a zero for the assignment and a week's detention."

There were gasps in the room as the pureblood students saw the crests. Draco Malfoy paled. "Professor, those crests belong to Slytherin and Grindlewald."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. How could they be purebloods? How could Harry be related to Salazar Slytherin? Who was Grindlewald? Professor Snape looked closely at the crests and realized that Draco was right. "Class dismissed."


	2. Trial of the Century

**See Disclaimer, warnings and key in Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Trial of the Century**

It was an hour later that Umbridge found out about the results of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. She immediately informed Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, who was shocked at the results but delighted to have an excuse to throw Potter into Azkaban and Miss Granger was also no loss. He knew for the safety of the wizarding world that a dark wizard and dark witch would need to be kept locked up for the safety of the public. The whole school soon found out that Harry Potter was indeed the Heir of Slytherin like many had suspected in second year and to them this was proof that he had been behind the attacks. Hermione Granger being related to Grindewald and Potter and Granger being purebloods was also a mystery to both students and staff.

"I knew Potter was bad news," said Ernie McMillan.

"I can't believe that Potter and Granger are related to two evil wizards," Hannah Abbot said.

"Well we have proof. Inheritance tests don't lie," said Justin.

They were sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. Everyone was talking about the results of the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class or rather about Potter and Granger. The lions were stunned at the news. The badgers were afraid. The snakes were shocked and some were jealous of Potter being related to the founder of their house. The eagles said nothing but were curious and planned on looking up the family trees of both Grindewald and Slytherin later.

In the staff room, most of the staff was staring at the two pieces of parchment. Umbridge was smiling. Snape refused to believe that Lily was a pureblood even though he knew the potion had been done correctly. Classes had been canceled.

"Hem hem. What do the results say Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore who was shocked at the Mudblood's results looked at Umbridge and tapped the first parchment. Words appeared in the air.

**Name: Janus Sagittarius Riddle**

**D.O.B: June 10, 1980**

**Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Violet Artemis Anubis**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

"What else is there?" Sprout asked looking at the words with fear on her face.

"That is all that the spell will allow," Dumbledore said. What Dumbledore didn't say was that he couldn't afford to let the others know about the potions he had been feeding to the son of his enemy and the daughter of his lover. Otherwise he would be ruined and he wouldn't allow a couple of brats to make him lose his seat of power.

"I thought this was supposed to be about Potter. Who the hell is Janus Riddle?" Umbridge asked. She was furious that this was about some other boy and not the Potter brat.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "It appears that is the boy's real name. I'd guess that he and Miss Granger are also under glamors Dolores."

"What about the Mudblood?" Snape asked.

"Severus!" McGonagall shouted. "I don't want to hear you use that disgusting name again."

"You get mad at me for saying Mudblood but look at you Minerva! As soon as you saw those results you turned your back on the boy when you found out who his father is. What's the matter? Can't bear knowing that one of your favorite students is the son of the Dark Lord?" Snape said.

Minerva gaped like a fish and then her temper raged. "He's the son of the Dark Lord Severus! I liked him better when I thought he was the son of two of my favorite students."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you would be biased against two of your lions just for who their parents are," Snape sneered at Minerva. "How unbecoming of you."

Filius nodded in agreement. "I agree with Severus, Minerva. Just because Mr. P… Mr. Riddle is the son of the Dark Lord does not make him evil. I admit I am shocked by the results I do not hold it against Mr. Riddle. You cannot choose who your parents are."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Umbridge asked confused.

"He was a child here in the fifties. He now goes by the name Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he is a half-blood."

"What about Miss Granger's results?" Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore did the same thing and more words appeared only they were accompanied by another sentence. Something that shocked all who were present.

**Name: Amber Winter Grindewald**

**D.O.B.: August 20, 1980**

**Parents: Gellert Jacob Grindewald, Winter Rain Knight**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Soul Bond: Janus S. Riddle and Amber W. Grindewald**

"Miss Granger is the daughter of Grindewald?!" Minerva shouted in anger.

"Is that a problem Minerva?" Severus asked looking at the Deputy Headmistress. Inside his mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that the boy he had antagonized for four years was in fact the son of his master. It was hard to believe that Granger was in fact the daughter of Gellert Grindewald. He couldn't believe that Minerva was behaving like this to two of her lions based on their parentage.

Filius looked at Minerva sadly. He had a lot of respect for the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House but this was disappointing. He got up and left the room, unable to take anymore. Surprisingly Severus got up and followed the Charms Professor out of the staff room as well. "What are you going to do Severus? Tell the Dark Lord about his son?"

Severus stopped on the steps and looked at Filius in surprise. "How do you know that I am a spy?"

"Please Severus. I saw the way you clutched your arm when the Dark Lord came back. Tom was a brilliant student and it saddens me to see that he became the man he is known as today. I was also there in the court room when Dumbledore testified on your behalf and got you out of Azkaban."

"The Dark Lord would murder me if he knew that I had been torturing his son. Even though none of us had any idea that he had a child. I don't know if even he knew he has a son. I don't want to work for him or Dumbledore anymore Filius. But I have no choice. I hate being a spy. I want to be able to brew potions, not teach children who don't understand the fine art of potion making. But I can't show weakness in front of my house because I have a lot of children of Death Eaters there and they will tell their parents who will tell the Dark Lord."

"You always have a choice Severus. It is up to you to make that choice and face the consequences of your actions."

Filius left then to go to the Great Hall, leaving Severus there to think things over. Severus hurried to his chambers and locked the door and put the privacy wards up. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey off the shelf and poured himself a glass and collapsed in a chair. He had a lot to think over.

* * *

Filius went into the Great Hall where the students looked up at him as he entered. "Any problems Mr. Turnbull," he asked the Head Boy.

"No Professor Flitwick. No problems at all though some of the younger students are asking who Gellert Grindewald is. I wasn't sure if I should tell them."

Professor Flitwick nodded and went to the staff table where he cleared his throat. Silence instantly fell as all turned to look at him. "I am sure you have no doubt heard that two lions are related to Slytherin and Grindelwald. This is in fact true but that doesn't mean that they are dark wizards just because of their ancestors. I ask that you not judge them for their ancestry."

The majority of students scowled. "Potter petrified us in second year!"

"Mr. Potter had nothing to do with the events in second year Mr. Zabini," Filius said. "Parsletongue does not make you a dark wizard or dark witch. It is a gift from Salazar to his heirs. Many cultures outside of Britain revere snakes as gods and Speakers, which is what parslemouths are, are revered for being able to communicate with snakes. I am a half goblin. I am looked down upon every day by wizarding society for my heritage. I had to prove that I was worthy of being a professor at Hogwarts. Do not judge somebody because of their ancestry or parents."

"Professor?" Susan Bones asked.

"Yes Miss Bones?"

"Who was Grindewald?"

"Gellert Grindelwald was a Dark Lord in the forties. He was defeated by Albus Dumbledore and then thrown into Nurmengard where he resides today. There was a war going on in the magical world between Grindelwald and his forces and the light during the same time as the mundane war of World War 2. In history books it is said that he helped Adolf Hitler, the mundane leader in Germany, with his own war and that Adolf Hitler in return gave sanctuary to Grindelwald's forces in the mundane world."

"Who are mundanes Professor?"

"Mundanes are another term for muggles," Filius said. "I prefer the term 'mundane' to the term 'muggle.' I see muggle as derogatory, along with the word 'mudblood'. I don't ever want to hear the words 'muggle' or 'mudblood' in my presence. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," the students said.

* * *

In a dungeon, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were huddled next to each other. After Umbridge had seen the results of their family trees, they had been thrown into a dungeon where they were told they were under arrest for being related to two dark lords. Hermione was crying in Harry's arms as he tried to process the fact that he was related to Tom Riddle. He was related to the Dark Lord! He had seen that bit of information before the parchment had been snatched out of his hands. _What will Sirius and Remus think of this development?_

"Why are we being treated like criminals Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I'm used to being treated like a pariah and was treated like a criminal during the summer just for saving my cousin and myself from Dementors. I can't believe that I'm related to Salazar Slytherin or Moldyshorts."

"Moldyshorts?" Hermione asked raising her head to look at him with tear stained eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Seriously who names theirself 'flight from death' anyway?"

"That's French," Hermione said. "I didn't know you knew French Harry."

"I don't," Harry said. "I just looked it up one day over the summer as I wanted to know what that meant. Hermione I have to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?"

"Hermione I love you. I realized that after you were petrified by the Basilisk. But I didn't want to destroy our friendship. You have always stuck by me through everything I've been through for these past four years at Hogwarts. I was so worried about you and went to visit you every day you were lying in the Hospital Wing."

"I heard you Harry when you were talking to me and I love you as well," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you liked Ron?"

"Pish posh. Ron is an annoying prat. Why would I love someone who likes making fun of me and who tries to copy my homework? Ron only cares about himself. He's proved that countless times."

The two learned close together and Harry pecked Hermione on the lips. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply, startling them both. Suddenly a bright gold and silver light engulfed the two prisoners and a tremor went through the entire castle. The glowing light forced its way through Harry's scar and destroyed the shard of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry's head. A black trail of smoke poured out of Harry's head through the scar and vanished before their eyes. The glow settled into their skin and the castle stopped shaking.

"What was that?" Harry asked staring around him in bewilderment.

"Harry I think that was something evil," Hermione said.

"Not the black smoke Hermione. I meant what was that light and the tremor through the castle?"

Hermione remained silent for a few minutes before her eyes winded in shock. "Harry that was a soul bond!"

"A what?"

"Honestly Harry! A soul bond is very rare among humans. It means that our souls called to one another and no matter where we are we will always be able to find each other and sense when the other is in pain as well as communicate telepathically. I've read about soul bonds and we have the highest soul bond. We'll be able to sense each other's emotions and tell when the other is hurt or in danger. Some soul bonds can transcend death and time."

Harry just stared at her in shock. "Wow," he finally said.

"That's all you can say Harry? Just 'wow'? We just kissed and discovered we have a soul bond," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and frowning at Harry. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the Hermione I know," he said smiling at her and he kissed her again. "So how do we communicate telepathically?"

"Focus your thoughts to me Harry and I'll see if I can hear them."

"Okay," he said. {Hermione can you hear me?}

{Yes I can hear you Harry. Can you hear me?}

Harry's eyes widened as he heard Hermione's voice in his head. {This is amazing.}

"Hem hem," Umbridge said glaring at the two. Harry and Hermione jumped and turned to face Umbridge. Beside her were Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Behind them were two Aurors.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Umbridge.

"You should know better than to talk back to your betters Mr. Riddle," Umbridge said. "You are both under arrest for being dark wizards. In addition Mr. Potter you are also facing charges of petrifying students during your second year and harboring a monster along with the murder of Mr. Diggory at the end of last year."

"You can't charge Harry for the events of second year! He had nothing to do with that!" Hermione shouted.

"I didn't kill Cedric or petrify any students during second year!" Harry shouted. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore tell her!"

"I'm sorry my boy but you are a parslemouth and are related to the Dark Lord. I can't trust a word you say. You are both hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Aurors take their wands and incinerate them."

Harry and Hermione both wanted to hex the toad. One of the Aurors summoned the wands and set them on fire with the incendio spell. Harry and Hermione watched in shock as their wands were burned before their eyes. "You can't charge us as adults," Harry said. "We're just kids."

"On the contrary Mr. Riddle I can. You see a soul bond makes you both adults." The two Aurors moved into the cell and placed magical suppressing cuffs on their wrists and they marched back up to the headmaster's office where they flooed back to the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Hermione were shoved into a holding cell where their ankles were also shackled and black hoods placed over their heads so they couldn't see.

* * *

The trial was held the next morning. They were led, still shackled and hooded, to Courtroom Ten before the full Wizengamont. Fudge and Umbridge were smiling maliciously at finally being able to get rid of Potter. They were shoved into two chairs and chains wrapped around the two soul mates, holding them in place. Rita Skeeter was in the benches, ready to record the trial. The hoods were removed and the Aurors who had escorted them stood behind them.

"Mr. Potter or rather Mr. Riddle, is being tried on the following charges; being a parslemouth, releasing a monster on students in his second year, petrifying one cat, one ghost, and four students, setting a snake on a fellow student and the murder of Mr. Cedric Diggory at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Harry said. "I didn't do any of those things."

"Do you admit to being a parslemouth?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Harry said and gasps were heard throughout the room. "But being a parslemouth isn't a bad thing! I didn't even know I was a parslemouth until the Dueling Club Professor Lockhart organized."

"Miss Granger or rather Miss Grindelwald," more gasps and screams from the courtroom. Some people on the benches fainted. "As I was saying," Fudge said, "Miss Granger or rather Miss Grindelwald is being charged with being the daughter of Dark Lord Grindewald and being a dark witch. How do you plead Miss Grindewald?"

"Not guilty and I'm not a dark witch!" Hermione shouted as tears began falling down her face.

"Albus did you know anything about these two being related to Slytherin and Grindelwald?" Fudge asked.

"No I did not," Dumbledore said. "I only found out yesterday when Miss Umbridge dragged Mr. Riddle and Miss Grindewald into my office along with Professor Snape. I expelled them this morning from the school and an Auror burned their wands in front of them before they were taken away to the Ministry last night."

"The prosecutor calls Ronald Weasley to the stand," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

Ronald came into the courtroom and took a seat in the middle of the courtroom. "Please state your name and birthday," Rufus said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and my birthday is March 1, 1980."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Ron said.

"How do you know Mr. Riddle and Miss Grindewald?"

Ron blinked at that but then he guessed that the prosecuter was talking about the two dark wizards. "I met Potter during the train ride to Hogwarts my first year and we became friends. I became friends with Granger after Potter insisted we go after a troll in order to save the disgusting Mudblood," he said.

"A troll?" Rufus asked in surprise.

"Yeah a troll was let in during Halloween 1991. We were supposed to follow our prefects to our common rooms and stay there but Potter made me go with him to rescue Granger. She was in the bathroom on the second floor crying because I told her the truth about her being a stuck up know-it-all who had no friends."

"I see. So you didn't want to go after a troll?"

"No. I didn't want to get killed but went anyway because Potter was my friend."

"Tell us about the events of your time at Hogwarts."

"Potter was always dragging me into trouble. At the end of first year he took us to save the Sorcerer's Stone. In second year there was the incident with the Basilisk and the students being petrified. He never even told us he was a parslemouth until after setting a snake on Justin. Then in third year he snuck into Hogsmeade with his invisibility cloak and I got kidnapped by the mass murderer Sirius Black and almost torn apart. Of course everyone knows how he cheated last year and put his name in the Goblet of Fire. I never wanted to be part of any of that and he made me."

The crowd uttered sympathetic words to Ron. Harry and Hermione were furious at Ron and how he was lying to the Wizengamont. "Is there anything else you want to add?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah don't bother administering Veritaserum to Potter because he can throw off the imperious curse. I bet he can beat the Veritaserum Potion as well."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. We will not administer the Veritaserum to Mr. Riddle. You may step down. Call your next witness," Fudge said.

Ron went back to the benches and sat beside his mother. His mother smiled at him. The twins saw the look passed between Ron and their mother and began to think that something was up. Just because Harry and Hermione were related to two dark wizards didn't mean that they were dark. They also knew that Harry would never hurt a fly.

"Prosecutor calls Ginerva Weaslesy," Rufus said.

Ginny walked up to the chair and sat down. "State your name and birthday."

"Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley and my birthday is August 11, 1981."

"What house and year are you in?"

"I'm in my fourth year and a Gryffindor."

"How do you know Mr. Riddle?"

"I grew up hearing stories about him from my mom and reading all those books about him. I developed a crush on him and after he saved me in my first year from a memory of Tom Riddle, I fell in love with him and vowed he would be my husband one day."

"How do you know Miss Grindewald?"

"She's with my brother. She's a bossy stuck up know-it-all who doesn't respect the wizarding world and should lose her magic," Ginny said.

Hermione burst into sobs at this. She had seen Ginny as a little sister and was upset that Ginny said she didn't deserve to be in the wizard world. {It's okay Hermione.}

{I can't believe that Ron and Ginny are turning against us. I thought they were our friends.}

{I guess they fooled us both.}

"Potter raped me," Ginny said bursting into crocodile tears.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. It was after the Qudditch World Cup. He came into my room and… and forced himself o…on me! I tried fighting him off but he was too strong. I'm pre.. pre… pregnant."

"Miss Weasley would you will be willing to swear on your magic that you are indeed carrying the dark wizard's spawn?"

"I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, swear on my life and magic that I am telling the truth about being pregnant with Potter's child so mote it be." There was a flash of light as her magic accepted the oath and then she pulled out her wand. "Lumos." Her wand tip lit up. "Nox," Ginny said and the light went out.

"You have our condolences for being forced to carry the spawn of a dark wizard Miss Weasley. You may step down now."

Everyone turned to glare at Harry who was in shock. "No! I never raped her!"

"So you're admitting you slept with her? A girl who is a year younger than you?" Fudge asked in disgust.

"I don't remember," Harry said.

"Well then I see how evil you truly are. Mr. Riddle you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban without release. Miss Grindewald you are hereby sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban without release. You will never be able to return to Hogwarts or any other magical school in the United Kingdom or Europe. Case adjourned. But I think you should lose something dear to you so you know the pain you have caused your classmates."

At this Dumbledore waved his wand and two cages appeared in front of the courtroom. Hermione and Harry screamed as they saw Crookshanks and Hedwig locked up in their cages. "Mr. Diggory I believe you should do the honors to Mr. Riddle's pet," Dumbledore said.

"It would be my pleasure. This is what you get you bastard for killing my son!" Mr. Diggory shouted at Harry as he got up and walked over to stand in front of Hedwig.

Harry sensed what he was about to do and struggled against the chains but was unable to get free. He could only watch in horror as Mr. Diggory opened Hedwig's cage and grabbed the terrified bird before he broke her neck. Harry screamed and his magic reacted in his loss as it flung Mr. Diggory into a wall and crackled dangerously around him. Everyone sat there in their seats, afraid of the boy's magic.

"STUPEFY!" Twenty voices shouted and Harry's chair was blasted into the wall.

"Mr. Diggory are you alright?"

"Fine," Amos said as a couple Aurors helped him up. They disapparated for St. Mungo's so he could be looked at. Meanwhile Ron came up and snapped Crookshanks neck after he opened up the cat's cage. Hermione screamed as her kneazle died in front of her eyes.

Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley smiled at the sight before them as the two dark wizards were dragged to the door screaming. But they shuddered as Harry and Hermione turned to gaze at the crowd of people before they reached the door. "You will all pay for what you have done here today," Harry said. "I will not help Britain any longer after what you have put me through all my life."

"I side with my soul mate and agree with what he said," Hermione said. Before she could say anything else they were dragged out of the room and on their way to Azkaban. The twins stood up and left the court room in disgust. Something was up between their younger siblings and their mother concerning Harry and Hermione. They would side with those two. They knew Harry and Hermione were smart enough to change the magical world for the better if they just had a chance.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were dragged onto a boat and they were taken to Azkaban. They were put into a cell together after being forced into prison clothes and left there. The cell was bare. There were no bed, no sink and no toilet, only a hole in the floor to relieve their selves and a couple of ragged blankets. All the cells were like this. What made it worse was they were thrown on the cell block for the most dangerous and vile offenders.

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing as she thought of Crookshanks and the way he had looked at her with sadness before his neck was snapped. Harry was in shock and collapsed to the floor. His first friend was dead. Sure Hedwig may have been an owl, but she had been his first friend and had gone through four years of hell with the Dursleys alongside him. She had been a faithful and loyal companion. Suddenly Harry screamed in pain and grabbed his head. A memory came back to him and he examined it before jumping to his feet. "THAT BITCH!"


	3. Dark Breed

**Chapter Three**

**Dark Breed**

"Harry?" Hermione asked the raven haired boy. She got up from her place on the floor and went over to her soul mate and then frowned when he swore.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A red haired woman was holding a baby girl with red hair. Across from her sat a man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard that was tucked into his belt. In his arms was a baby with a lightning bolt scar in his forehead. "Is this the brat?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

"_It is my dear," Albus Dumbledore said. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like your daughter there to marry Harry Potter when they become of age? Just think of being the mother-in-law to the Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Mrs. Weasley got a greedy look in her eyes. "Yes but I'm not head of the family. Arthur is."_

"_I have already taken care of Arthur. The betrothal contract is already written out. I stopped by the Ministry and imperioused him to sign the contract. All we need is your signature and then it is binding. In eighteen years you will be the mother-in-law to the Boy-Who-Lived and will be able to access his fortune after his death. All Ginny has to do is slip him love and loyalty potions when the brat turns fourteen and figure out a way to get pregnant by him. Then we'll kill him if he doesn't die in battle facing the Dark Lord and we'll be rid of him for good."_

"_What about my Ronnie?"_

"_I will pay your son 40,000 galleons a month when he starts school to befriend the Potter brat, in addition to giving him a Mudblood who will be starting school in 1991 as a present for all his hard work. The money will be taken out of Potter's vault since I have got myself labeled as his magical guardian. Your daughter will also get 40,000 galleons a month, with 500,000 should she get pregnant and another 500,000 when she gives birth to Potter's bastard paid for via one of the Potter vaults. In addition I will pay your family to befriend the Potter child. When he goes to King Cross I want you to be talking about muggles and act like you don't know where the platform is. This will encourage the child to seek your help. At school Ron will need to persuade him to get into Gryffindor and teach him that all Slytherins are 'evil' and to avoid that house."_

"_How much will my family get paid?"_

"_You will be paid 20,000 galleons a month from the Potter's vault from now until the brat's death."_

"_You have a deal Albus," Mrs. Weasley said standing and shaking Albus's hand._

"_I hope I can count on you all. It's all for the Greater Good after all. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked laying a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore set up a contract with me and that witch when we were babies! He said he plans on me dying and he's been paying them from the start to befriend me. Hermione there's something else."

"What is it?"

"The headmaster promised you to that weasel as payment for being my _friend_."

Hermione looked like she was going to be sick and her eyes flashed dangerously. "That pompous insufferable bastard! How DARE he think that he can just give me to that idiot?! As if I would ever want anybody but you Harry."

"Thanks Hermione. You're my best friend. I can't believe that Ron was paid to betray me like that or that Ginny said I raped her. Even if I hate the bitch I would never rape her."

"I know you wouldn't Harry," Hermione said turning him around and giving him a hug.

"I won't let that bitch have my child either," Harry said. "I need to figure out a way to get out of here and figure out how we can rescue my baby from the clutches from that magpie and banshee."

"Magpie and Banshee? Well banshee is obviously Mrs. Weasley but who is magpie?"

"The slut," Harry said. "But onto other matters… Hermione do you notice that the dementors seem to be avoiding our cell?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she looked around her. She hadn't felt the coldness of the dementors since being thrown into Azkaban. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes but it's strange. I'm not hearing my parents' last thoughts anymore like when I am usually around the dementors."

As if they had been heard, a dementor came down the hall in front of them and bowed to Hermione. Then it rose and began speaking in dry rattling breaths. _/Lady Grindelwald tis an honor./_

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she realized she could understand the dementor. Harry looked from the dementor to Hermione and back again. "Any idea what's going on Hermione?"

"Harry I can understand the dementor," Hermione said, shock evident in her voice.

"You can? See if you can communicate with it," Harry suggested.

_/Why do you call me Lady Grindelwald dementor and who are you?/_

_/Because you are the daughter of Gellert Grindelwald and as for whom I am, my name is Silver. Do not tell me that you do not know of your heritage?/_

Hermione looked like she was going to faint. _/But… I'm a muggleborn. My parents are Darius and Annie Granger!/_

Silver shook his head sadly. _/May I ask why two children are here in this dreadful place?/_

"We were doing family trees in Potions class and my family tree had the Slytherin crest while Hermione's had the Grindelwald crest. But we don't know anything else about our family trees because Snape marched us to the headmaster's office where we were then tried and convicted. I was sentenced to life in Azkaban and Hermione was sent to Azkaban for twenty years," Harry said. He wasn't sure if the dementor could understand English but then realized they had to in order to work with humans.

_/The daughter of Grindelwald should not be sitting in a cell in Azkaban. Nor should the descendant of Slytherin himself. But I have do not have power to bring you into the palace as only the direct heir of Azkaban can do that. However if you are interested in learning of your history then I can escort you to Gringotts./_

Harry and Hermione were let out of their cell. _/Take my arm young ones and I will escort you there myself./_

* * *

The two prisoners did as the dementor asked and they found themselves inside Gringotts. They made their way to a teller. _/Excuse me but we would like to get inheritance tests please./_

The goblin looked up in shock as Hermione spoke beast speech. Although all creatures had their own languages, a beast speaker was rare and had the ability to communicate with all creatures. The last one hadn't been seen since Gellert Grindelwald. Which meant this girl must be a descendant of Grindelwald. _/Of course right this way./_

The goblin put a closed sign on his teller and led the two prisoners and the dementor through door off the lobby and down series of stone passageways before leading them into an office. "Please take a seat," the goblin said as he made his way to the other side of the desk. "My name is Ironfang. Now you said you are both requesting inheritance tests Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "How did you know who you were?"

"Mr. Potter people do not just show up with dementors to Gringotts. We know about your imprisonment as the Ministry came to try and get access to your vaults."

Harry fumed in anger. "Did they succeed?"

"In a way yes and in a way no," Ironfang said. "I will explain more once the inheritance tests are complete."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay what do we have to do?" Hermione asked.

Ironfang got up and went to a cabinet where he pulled out a silver knife and a silver bowl that was lined with gems and runes. "Prick your fingers and let three drops fall into the bowl to confirm your identity. Then you will need to do the same on these two pieces of parchment," Ironfang said pulling out two pieces of parchment and laying them in front of the two adults.

Harry took the knife first and did as instructed. The water turned red and then when he placed three drops on the parchment in front of him writing began to appear. Hermione was next and the water flashed blue. They waited a few minutes until the writing had stopped and then looked in shock at the results.

**Name: Janus Sagittarius Riddle**

**D.O.B: June 10, 1980**

**Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Violet Artemis Anubis**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Paternal Grandparents: Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr., Merope Isis Gaunt**

**Maternal Grandparents: Varis Apollo Anubis, Cassandra Violet Dogwood**

**Lineage:**

**Riddle**

**Gaunt**

**Peverell**

**Black**

**Slytherin**

**Dogwood**

**Anubis**

**Living Relatives:**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (father)**

**Sirius Orion Black (cousin/godfather)**

**Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (cousin)**

**Draco Malfoy nee Black (cousin)**

**Andromeda Tonks nee Black (cousin)**

**Nymphadora Tonks nee Black (cousin)**

**Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (cousin)**

**Mia Aphrodite Anubis (maternal aunt)**

**Loki Mithril Dogwood (maternal uncle)**

**Abilities:**

**Parseltongue: 99% blocked**

**Parselmouth: blocked**

**Potions: Partially blocked**

**Multiple Animagus (king cobra, wolf, Siberian Husky, nundu)-blocked**

**Elemental (fire, water, earth, air)-blocked**

**Elf magic-blocked**

**Photographic memory-blocked**

**Natural Occlumency-blocked**

**Natural Legilimency-blocked**

**Other Information:**

**Creature Inheritance (high elf)**

**Soul Bond-Amber Winter Grindelwald**

**Compulsion Potions-Administered by Dumbledore (ages 5, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Loyal Potion-Administered by Molly Weasley and keyed to Weasley family (11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Loyalty Potion-Administered by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Dumbledore (11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Love Potion-Administered by Ginny Weasley and keyed to Ginny Weasley (14, 15)**

**Oblivated by Albus Dumbledore (2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15)**

**Revulsion Potion to Severus Snape-Administered by Albus Dumbledore (11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Revulsion Potion to Draco Malfoy nee Black-Administered by Albus Dumbledore (11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Fake Betrothal Contract between Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley-signed November 3, 1981. Signed by Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore.**

**Glamor Charms administered by James and Lilly Potter July 20, 1980**

**Abilities blocked by Albus Dumbledore on June 20, 1980**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (issued November 1, 1980)**

Harry stared at the information on the parchment in shock. Hermione who was reading it as well was also baffled. Not only was he not a Potter but he had living relatives on his birth mother's side which mean he hadn't needed to stay with the Dursleys at all! "What's a magical guardian?" Harry asked.

"A magical guardian is someone who looks after your interests, your education and your welfare. They control your vaults until you become of age at seventeen," Ironfang said.

Hermione turned her attention to her own sheet and her eyes winded in shock as she read it.

**Name: Amber Winter Knight**

**D.O.B.: August 20, 1980**

**Parents: Gellert Jacob Grindelwald, Winter Knight**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Paternal Grandparents: Fabian Grindelwald, Robin Vale**

**Maternal Grandparents: Sasha Knight, Meadow Orchard**

**Lineage:**

**Grindelwald**

**Knight**

**Hawthorn**

**Ravenclaw**

**Cesar**

**Le Fay**

**Living Relatives:**

**Gellert Jacob Grindelwald (father-imprisoned in Nurmengard)**

**April Le Fay (paternal cousin)**

**Adam Hawthorn (maternal cousin)**

**Abilities:**

**Beast speaker-blocked**

**Multiple Animagus (calico cat, wolf, phoenix, jaguar)-blocked**

**Photographic Memory-blocked**

**Natural Occlumency-blocked**

**Natural Legilimency-blocked**

**Earth Magic-blocked**

**Shadow Manipulation-blocked**

**Other Information:**

**Soul Bond to Janus Sagittarius Riddle**

**Loyal Potion Administered and keyed to Ron Weasley (11, 12, 13, 14, 15)**

**Love Potions Administered by Ron Weasley and keyed to Ron Weasley (13, 14, 15)**

**Glamor Charm administered by Albus Dumbledore August 25, 1980**

**Abilities blocked by Albus Dumbledore on August 21, 1980**

"I can't believe I'm related to Ravenclaw and Le Fay," Hermione said in awe.

"Who are the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff heirs Ironfang?" Harry asked.

"The Gryffindor heir is Neville Longbottom and the Hufflepuff heir is Susan Bones," Ironfang said.

"Did my-did the Potters ever adopt me?" Harry asked.

"No," Ironfang said. "I have letters here for both of you if you would like to read them as well as a list of vaults belonging to each line."

"What's a beast speaker?" Hermione asked.

"A beast speaker Lady Grindelwald is someone who is able to communicate with all magical creatures, regardless of their language. It is a trait that your father, Gellert Grindelwald possessed and is a blood trait so only those of the Grindelwald line can possess them. Likewise for you Mr. Riddle, Parseltongue and Parselmagic are abilities passed down through the Slytherin line and can only be passed through blood. It is possible that any children you have will be a parselmouth, a beast speaker or carry both abilities which would be a rare occurrence indeed."

Ironfang pulled out four envelopes and handed two each to the young children sitting across from him. Then he pressed a button. A goblin came in and he ordered the goblin to get vault information for the lines of Riddle, Gaunt, Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Dogwood and Anubis for Harry and the information for the lines of Grindelwald, Knight, Hawthorn, Ravenclaw, Cesar and Le Fay for Hermione. The goblin nodded and ran out to do what he was ordered.

Harry opened up the first envelope and pulled the parchment out.

_Janus,_

_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but I am also known by the name 'Voldemort'. No doubt if you are reading this letter than I am dead thanks to the hands of that idiot Albus-Too-Many-Names-Dumbledore. As I write this you are playing with your cousin Draco Malfoy. You two became fast friends but if I and your mother are dead then you should know that it was Dumbledore who stole you from us. You may believe that your parents are one James Potter, pureblood bigot and the Mudblood Lily Potter but you have been lied to my son. _

"Wonder what happened?" Harry asked himself.

_Your mother is a beautiful woman. Her name is Violet Artemis Anubis. If you didn't study Egyptian Gods that means that her father's family is descended from the Egyptian God of mummification and protector of the dead though I bet your mother could tell you more about that. I know she is also planning on writing you a letter in the event that we are not there to take care of you. Knowing your mother, she's probably placed a picture of the three of us with her letter for you._

Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his real mother.

_When I was in school Harry there was someone I looked up to. His name was Gellert Grindelwald and he was the Dark Lord before me. He was a beast speaker and that interested me being a parslemouth. We used to talk about our goals and ideals for the world. Gellert wanted to help creatures and I wanted to keep our kind from breeding with Muggles along with making a safe place for fellow Parselmouths but neither of us could get very far with that. When Amber, she's the daughter of Gellert, was born we were shocked to see that you had a soul bond with each other. I may be the leader of the dark my son and Albus the leader of the light but you and Amber are the lord and lady of the gray. You have both magics flowing within you my son and I hope you can shape the world into something wonderful. It is time a Gray Lord came into being and maintained the balance._

_Your father,_

_Tom Riddle Jr._

Harry opened up the second envelope and pulled out two things. The first was a letter and the second a picture like his dad had said. There was a man with raven hair and brown eyes sitting next to a woman with auburn hair and sapphire eyes. Sitting on the woman's lap was a baby with raven hair and sapphire eyes. In the infant's arms was a stuffed animal that Harry saw was a black cat.

_My dear dark serpent,_

_If you are reading this letter than it means that I am dead. Hopefully you are with your father but if not then I fear Dumbledore has taken you away from us. I hope you like the picture I included with this letter Janus. Janus is the Roman God of Beginnings and Transitions. He has two faces as he looks to the past and the future. But I should introduce myself to you since if Dumbledore has you then you are probably thinking the Potters are your family and have no idea who I am._

_My name is Violet Artemis Anubis, the many great granddaughter of the Egyptian God Anubis. He used to be the God of the Dead until Osiris took over the position but that's not really important. I suppose you are wondering how could we be related to a god? _

"Yeah actually," Harry said.

_Anubis fell in love with an elf woman named Triwathel. They had a child together and from that child the Anubis line was born. You, my son, are a high elf and should come into your inheritance when you turn sixteen. Your Aunt Mia is a high elf so she should be able to teach you about elven magic and your Uncle Loki is a vampire. He was turned when I was fourteen years old and is my father's brother. Your father is a bit blind to some things Janus but he is a good man deep down towards his family and close friends. Never let anyone, especially Dumbledore, tell you otherwise._

_Love,_

_Mom _

Harry handed the photo to Hermione to look at. "Your mother is pretty Harry."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione looked at the picture of her mother and herself as a baby. Her mother had reddish brown skin, black eyes, and black hair. In fact it looked like she was an exact copy of her mother at least as far as looks went. Hermione looked at the letter from her mother first.

* * *

_Amber,_

_This is your mother writing to you. My name is Winter Knight and I am descended from a pureblood family in India. My family immigrated to Britain when I was ten in the summer of 1930 and I went to Hogwarts. I met your father when I was on vacation in Germany and we fell in love. We dated for a couple of years before we got married but in 1945 he was defeated by Dumbledore in battle and thrown into his own prison that he had set up for prisoners. However despite his defeat he still had the loyalty of the creatures and used a phoenix to flame me into and out of Nurmengard for visits. There were no guards since the prison had anti-apparation wards and high walls so it was easy for the visits to occur. Dumbledore may tell you that they were in a relationship but that's a lie. Gellert has nothing against homosexuals but he didn't partake in that lifestyle. _

_It was in 1979 that I wrote a letter to Grindelwald informing him I was pregnant. He was happy but had no way to escape the prison and if he did he wouldn't have wanted to put us in danger. Creatures respected him because he sought to give them rights when nobody before had. Well I can hear you crying so I will close this letter by saying that I love you and I hope you'll grow into a beautiful intelligent lady. _

"Well that explains your book smarts then," Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and opened the second letter.

_My dear Amber,_

_When I first learned that your mother was pregnant with you I was a bit shocked. We had tried and lost two other children before you so you were a surprise. I am sorry I cannot be there for you and your mother but I am in my own prison which I find a bit ironic. The prison I built to hold my enemies now houses me and I was put here by my great enemy Albus Dumbledore after battle. I do not know if I will be alive when you read this letter but know that I do not regret the time with your mother or the news of your arrival which I gained from a phoenix I was friends with. Now my daughter from you have inherited Beast Speak and Earth Magic. From your mother you should have gotten Shadow Manipulation. Shadow Manipulation will allow you to use and manipulate shadows to your will along with giving yourself the ability to shadow walk. I'm sure your mother will tell you about that but I will tell you of the gifts you get from me._

_First is being a Beast Speaker. This ability is only passed down through the Grindelwald line and was first discovered by Morgana Le Fay herself. Being a Beast Speaker is a wonderful gift. It will allow you to be able to communicate, understand and read any language of any beast or creature, both muggle and magical. You will be able to control all manner of beasts, except snakes. That ability lies with Parselmouths who are known as 'snake speakers' or simply 'speakers.'. Use this ability well my daughter and do not abuse it. The Grindelwalds are known for being close to nature and animals and I will not have my descendants running the gift._

_Your second ability is Earth Magic and it ties in with being a Beast Speaker. Earth Magicians tend to be very natural with Herbology and have a natural 'green thumb' as the Muggles would say. It will allow you to manipulate the earth, sense vibrations within the ground, and you will be able to control plants and vines by manipulating them to your will. There are some creatures such as goblins and giants that are of the earth itself. Sadly it is getting dark and I must end this letter. I love you Amber Winter. _

_Your Father_

"Mr. Riddle I can give you the rings for Slytherin, Black, and Anubis if you like would like them."

" Wait how can I accept the Slytherin Lordship if my father is alive?"

"Your father never claimed the lordship of Slytherin."

"Oh. Then I would and please call me Janus," Janus said. "Harry Potter never existed and I do not plan on using that name anymore now that I know who I am."

"Very well."

"The same with me," Amber said.

"Miss Grindelwald I can give you the rings of Grindelwald, Ravenclaw and Le Fay. The others did not have house rings. Would you like them?"

"Yes," Amber said coldly.

Ironfang muttered a spell and six boxes appeared in a flash of light. "These are the rings of Slytherin, Black and Anubis Mr. Riddle," Ironfang said sliding the boxes across the table. "Just put them on and there should be a flash of magic if the ring accepts you as the lord. They will resize to fit your fingers. Place the Slytherin ring on your left middle finger."

Janus took the silver ring with two serpents surrounding an S with emeralds for eyes and slid it on his middle finger. It flashed once and Ironfang shouted "All hail Lord Slytherin!"

The Anubis heir ring was made of silver and had a jackal's head with two sapphires for eyes. Janus slid it on his left middle finger and Ironfang shouted "All hail Lord Anubis!"

Lastly was the Black Ring which was gold and had onyx gems surrounding the letter B. Janus slid that onto the third finger of his left hand and there was another flash of light. "All hail Lord Black!" Ironfang shouted. "You will be able to make the rings invisible and nobody will be able to see them. Just wish them invisible. When you want them to appear just think of the ring you want to show."

Amber did the same with her rings and the sequence was repeated. _/Lady Grindelwald it is time to go back to Azkaban as the Aurors will be doing their rounds soon./_

"Thank you Ironfang," Amber said. "May your gold prosper."

"And may your enemies perish at your feet," Ironfang replied. Silver grabbed the two prisoners and shadow traveled back to Azkaban where he unlocked the door and let them in before closing it.

"I can't believe everything I was told was a lie," Janus muttered. "I think it's time I embraced my Slytherin heritage and showed these fools why it's not nice to mess with a Black."

Amber smiled at the mad gleam in her friend's eyes. "I believe you are right my dear."


End file.
